


On Your Knees

by crystallineirises



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman, Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallineirises/pseuds/crystallineirises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex toy Chenzel smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees

“You know I’ve never done this before.”

Kristin glanced up, shifting back off her knees to sit on her heels, gripping the base of the toy. 

“Come on Kris, I bought the thing. I know it’s ridiculous. But come on, isn’t it a little sexy?” Idina shifted to the edge of her chair, slowly swaying her hips from side to side. She leaned down, pressing gentle kisses behind Kristin’s ear, teeth tugging at her earlobe, and finally, barely audible, whispered into her ear.

“I want you to feel how hard I am. I want you to suck me off. I want you to feel me cum in your mouth.”

Kristin’s breath hitched as she felt warmth pooling between her legs. She stroked the length of the toy, and slowly guided her lips across the tip, first with a gently kiss, then swirling her tongue in gentle circles. She guided her hand back and forth, concentrating on each downward thrust that shifted the doubled sided dildo further into Idina. She let out a low moan, somewhere between a visceral groan and ecstasy as one hand traveled up to circle her left nipple, and the other snaked down through golden locks. 

Kristin drew her tongue up and down, swirling her tongue back and forth, before taking Idina’s length into her mouth, sucking and stroking back and forth, craving her sweat slicked skin and letting her moans reverberating throughout her body. Her thighs grew slick with arousal, as Idina reached down to take her nipples between her fingertips.

It was never like this with a man.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the 30 Day OTP NSFW tumblr challenge.


End file.
